Why?
by Fanny chan
Summary: Find out the coupling inside! R&R PLZ! Read my other fics too!


****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.   
  
********************

Fanny chan: You know, I really like…mmm

Tomoyo: *cups hand over Fanny's mouth* Don't say it!!! Remember? The coupling is a secret.

Fanny chan: *pushes Tomoyo's hand away* But I wasn't going to say the coupling!

********************  
  
Summary of this story: Find out the coupling inside!!!! R&R PLZ!!!!!! Read my other fics too!!!!

  
********************

****

Why?   
By Fanny chan

Tomoyo gazed at the stars above. Suddenly, a word just popped into her mind. She did not know how it managed to work it's way into her head but it just did. She whispered a familiar word.

"Why?" she muttered softly as fresh tears flooded her face. However, the tears came down not in translucent drops but in blood, dark red blood. Blood started to pool around her feet. Her innocent face slowly grew to take on a darker look. Unfeeling eyes looked coldly at the world, showing no emotion whatsoever.

She wiped away the blood, her pale face stained with tints of red. She smiled evilly. "This is what you did to me…" 

Tomoyo slowly rised from her beach chair, which was placed on the roof of her house. Her cold violet eyes looked distastefully at the layout of her room. Yellow, pink, awful. A patch of dark blue caught her eye. "Very awful." She snapped her fingers. A maid entered her room. "Yes Mistress?" 

"Paint my room black. Put my things in the guestroom while you paint. I'll stay there too. After you have painted my room, including the windows, tell me and I'll handle the rest. Make sure there is not a single spot that is not painted black," Tomoyo answered coolly.

Her maid nodded obdiently and exited of the door. The moving began that night and after a week, it was completed.

Tomoyo smirked as she entered her newly made room. She closed the door behind her.

"Wonderful," she breathed.

She started calling for furnitures. One by one, brown, dark grey, purple, red furnitures started filling up her room. Since that day she locked herself in the room, no one had ever entered that room nor had Tomoyo came out of the room. A tiny hole was cut in the door to bring her food.

Word spread to nearby countries about this mysterious woman, formerly known as Tomoyo Daidouji, age 16, has a gentle and kind loving personality and would never hurt a flea. No one knows what caused her change. No one except her closest friends.

*******************

"Tomoyo changed her number!" A girl cried miserably in Hong Kong. She was staying with her fiancé.

"It makes sense doesn't it? She is separated from this world now and does not want any contact. Heck I even think she does not have a phone!" the amber eyed boy replied.

"I know what happened," Sakura looked up. "Do you Darling?"

"Yeah, I do," Syaoran said quietly.

******************

Tomoyo painted yet another layer of coat of black paint.

"Why does this stain keep appearing?!" Tomoyo cried, putting down her black paint.

Tomoyo looked up again at the place where the stain had been, then at her nearly empty bucket of paint.

She then snuggled into her dark purple comforter and bed. 

Tomoyo woke up the next day and entered the bathroom and got the biggest shock of her life. Instead of their usual black colour, the walls were painted dark blue. Tomoyo finally let out the anguish she has been keeping inside her. Hot blood red tears streamed down her cheeks. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker as blood was slowly drained out of her. Finally, she found herself lying in a heap on the floor. 

"Good bye…" she suddenly stopped in mid sentence. She felt strength returning to her. " What?" she exclaimed, surprised. The room was glowing a dull blue, yet bright in its own way. Blood spilled on the floor was entering her body, through her skin, leaving red stains on her pale skin. It blinded her a little as she had not seen a streak of light since the room was completed. It had been two years since that day. She brushed her teeth, ignoring the blue paint, and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She looked up and fell into dismay. The stain was there, again. The stain that had been bothering her for the past two years. The dark blue stain which she despised so much. She dragged the almost empty bucket towards the wall and took out a paintbrush. Suddenly, a dark blue piece of paper materilized in her hand. She immediately let go of the brush in order not to let the paper dropped into the paint bucket.

*******************
    
    Dear Tomoyo,

How are you? I broke up with Kaho yesterday. Surprisingly, I felt it was the right thing to do.

Hope you are doing well and haven't forgotten me. I hope to see you soon, however, I have 

pressing business to attend to. Keep in touch! Just write your reply on a paper and attached 

them together before signing your name. Your reply will be sent to me, but my letter 

stays. Hope to have your reply soon!

Loved,

Eriol

*******************

The letter ended in a neat flourish. Tomoyo smirked. It's funny. The person who broke her heart could remain that cheerful. She pulled out a piece of dark purple paper and a bowl, along with a brush. She then allowed to have a few tears and the blood drip, driping blood into the bowl. After it was half- filled, she stopped and wiped her tears. Then, dipping her brush elegantly into the bowl and proceed to write.

*******************

Dear Hiragizawa-san,

I'm touched you still remember me. Who could ever forget that smile of yours? I'm so glad. Kaho found 

out the real you before it was too late. Oh and what is this 'pressing business' 

you mentioned? Sleeping with girls? Two-timing? Well whatever it is, I know it's your 

personal business so I shall not interfere. However, I must thank you personally about 

letting me realize my true self. Hope to see you again too, but not because of what you think.

With lots of hate,

Tomoyo

*******************

The letter disappeared, leaving Eriol's letter. "Why should I keep this?" Tomoyo thought bitterly and added a few blooded letters to his letter.

*******************

Dear Tomoyo,

How are you? I broke up with Kaho yesterday. Surprisingly, I felt it was the right thing to do.

Hope you are doing well and haven't forgotten me. I hope to see you soon, however, I have 

pressing business to attend to. Keep in touch! Just write your reply on a paper and attached 

them together before signing your name. Your reply will be sent to me, but my letter 

stays. Hope to have your reply soon!

Loved,

Eriol

Dear, loving Eriol, 

I don't need to keep your letter. Thanks for the offer anyway.

With lots of hate,

Tomoyo

*******************

Then the letter disappeared as well.

*******************

Eriol was going through his work, however his mind was on a certain, grey-haired girl. He was still in England. Suddenly, a paper materilized in front of him. This must be from Tomoyo. He grabbed the black paper and skimmed through. He gasped. He sniffed the paper and nearly fainted. Was this blood? Then the paper he sent her materilized before him. He frowned when he read through it. Something is terribly wrong with Tomoyo. Then he remembered that fateful day.

*********Flashback**********

"Sorry Tomoyo, but I love Kaho, not you," 16 year old Eriol said.

Tomoyo blinked, biting her lips to keep herself from crying. "I see, please send me back to my roof." Eriol complied.

*********End**********

Eriol immediately went to find his boss. After lots of begging, Eriol managed to get a six months leave.

Eriol went home and packed his belongings hurriedly, however most of them were still unpacked as he just moved in to this rented house a few days before, and had been staying here since his break up with Kaho.

He then teleported himself to Tomoyo's front entrance and rang the doorbell. A maid answered the door. She looked surprised when she saw Eriol and immediately started to shut the door however, Eriol's foot got in the way.

"Take me to Tomoyo," he said smoothly. The maid looked nervously at him. "Mistress just told us not to let you into our house." "Well, then I'll just have to force my way in." Eriol flung open the door, sending the maid flying and was knocked unconcious. He walked down the long hallway, knocking out a few more maids and servants, he finally he came to a room. The door was painted totally black and words were craved onto the door.

****

This is where Tomoyo Daidouji resides.

Vowing not to go out again.

This is her prison,

Her tomb.

Those who enter shall not be spared,

From her rage from the one,

Who broke her heart.

So come in if thou wants to feel her wrath,

From the man who gave her pain alas.

Eriol reread the words carefully. He could not believe he had did this to her. He decided it was time to face this new Tomoyo and teleported in.

*******************

Tomoyo lay on her velvety bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly he had this strange feeling. She walked towards the stack of paints and pulled out a dull yellow one. She had never used before. She dipped a small brush into the paint and started to flick paint towards the ceiling. Her actions were precise and quick. Soon only her ceiling was covered with yellows dots while the other things in her room remained as usual. Suddenly she heard thumping sounds, but she took no notice. "Must be someone tripping down the stairs," she thought as she smirked evilly. Suddenly she heard a soft humming sound behind her, and spun around. She then gasped. Eriol stood there, love and saddness clearly showed in his eyes.

"Eriol," she rasped as the first words for this two years emitted from her mouth. As soon as she muttered his name, two other figures materialized in front of her.

"Syaoran, Sakura?!" Tomoyo rasped yet again.

The couple's magic had grown a lot over the last two years and they had finally learnt the art of teleportation.

Tomoyo sat in shocked silence as Sakura spoke up. "Whoever you are, get out of her now!"

Tomoyo smirked. "I'm Tomoyo too. Look carfully." As the Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on Tomoyo. She saw the Tomoyo she knew looking sad and lonely. Sakura opened her eyes and gasped.

"She is the same Tomoyo," she ended.

Syaoran nodded. "I notice it too." He glanced at Eriol. "And I know what happened as well. What had caused her transformation. Let's go back Sakura." He grabbed her hand and they teleported away.

Tomoyo walked over towards the bed and laid down, looking at the 'stars' Eriol merely stood there, watching her. Finally he muttered. "I'm sorry Tomoyo, my love. I had realized after this two years that I do not love Kaho but you, Tomoyo! YOU DAMMIT!" Eriol said eyes sparkling, tears threatening to fall.

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol. "Why then? Why did you reject me? You know you made me what I am today. You brought out my evil side, which I tried so hard to suppress. I had to cover up my sadness," Tomoyo said as blood flowed fast and free.

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo. "I'm sorry Tomoyo, give me another chance, please?"

Suddenly, Tomoyo tears turned translucent again. Her cold eyes turned back to the warm violets Eriol always admired. Her smirk slowly turne into a wide cheery smile. "I love you too Eriol. Don't you ever leave me, again," she said as she hugged him tightly. "If you do, I may never change back any more," she added.

Eriol returned the embrace and slowly, he gently kissed Tomoyo on the lips.

*********In Heaven**********

Mrs Daidouji smiled at the couple. "You see. I won the bet. Pay up honey," she demanded, looking at her husband.

He groaned and complained, "You know Tomoyo best as you lived with her longer. How much was the bet?"

"One hundred…" she replied but before she could say "pouches of faerie dusts", her husband kissed her.

When they at last came up for air, her husband muttered, "one," then he went in for the second kiss.

*******************

I hope it was good. I spent two days writing and editing it. Review too, please!!

Autor's note: Her servants were made by magic, by Eriol but Tomoyo did not know as Eriol didn't give them to her personally. They were given to Tomoyo as a gift. Her servants change according to her feelings and never questions her.


End file.
